villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Simone Lenoir
Simone Lenoir is the main antagonist of the 1998 direct to video Scooby-Doo film Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. She was a women who was actually an immortal werecat who lived on Moonscar Island with her friends Lena Dupree and Jacques, who are also immortal werecats. Every harvest moon, she must drain the life force of victims lured to the island to preserve her immortality. She was also Beau's former boss. She was voiced by Adrienne Barbeau who also voices Catwoman on Batman: The Animated Series and The New Batman Adventures. History Past The human Simone Lenoir lived in the 18th century, and was one of a group of peaceful settlers who lived on Moonscar Island and worshiped a cat god. One night while the settlers were celebrating a bountiful harvest, the island was raided and pillaged by Morgan Moonscar and his pirates; the pirates drove all the settlers except Simone and Lena Dupree into the bayou, where they were devoured by alligators. Devastated and vengeful for what Moonscar's pirates had done to their friends and their home, Simone and Lena invoked the cat god to curse the island and give them revenge upon the pirates. The cat god granted their wish by transforming Lena and Simone into werecats, who subsequently killed Moonscar and his pirates. However, this was not the end of it for Lena and Simone, as they afterwards found that the cat god's curse had turned them into werecats permanently, cursed to live forever through draining mortal victims' life energy every harvest moon. So for the next two centuries, Simone and Lena would, every harvest moon, drain the life energy of Moonscar Island's human inhabitants; if there were no others on the island at the time of the annual harvest moon, Simone would have Lena find and lure tourists and visitors to the island to drain. A side-effect of the werecats draining their victims' life energy was that it would curse the victims' souls so they would rise as zombies every harvest moon and unsuccessfully try to warn the annual victims off from suffering their fate. Lena and Simone also at some point recruited Jacques as their ferry driver for bringing lured victims to the island, and granted his wish for immortality by passing the were-cat curse onto him. Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island The werecats' latest to-be victims in the present were Mystery, Inc. when the gang were lured to Moonscar Island by Lena in Daphne Blake's search for a real haunting for her TV show. As the gang settled in, Scooby-Doo caused a destructive pursuit of Simone's cats all over her property and it was a running irritation for her. On the night of the harvest moon, when the zombies of the werecats' previous victims rose and went after the gang to try and warn them, Lena lured Fred, Velma, Daphne and the human gardener Beau to her and Simone's underground voodoo dungeon so that the zombies would not interfere. The werecats captured and bound them using voodoo dolls to be drained. The gang managed to slip free before Simone and Lena could drain them, in the commotion when Shaggy and Scooby, followed by Jacques and the zombies, fled into the dungeon. Lena and Simone almost succeeded in draining Shaggy and Scooby, but were stopped when Velma and Daphne reconfigured the voodoo dolls and used them against the werecats. Jacques, Simone and Lena eventually overcame the zombies' efforts to stop them and cornered the gang to drain them, but just then, the midnight phase of the harvest moon ended. With the harvest moon's midnight phase having ended before the werecats could drain their victims, Simone, Lena and Jacques' immortal lives were taken away and they decayed away and perished; ending the cat god's 200-year-old curse, and freeing the souls of the werecats' zombified past victims to rest in peace. Gallery File:Simone_L.png|A picture of Simone on the Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island DVD imgres-43.jpeg tumblr_inline_mrqq85QwWU1qz4rgp.png|Simone with Lena simone voodoo.jpg sd_zombisle02.jpg Werecats_(Zombie_Island).png fully transformed|Fully Transformed Simone fully transformed lena and simone|Fully transformed lena and simone Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|Simone's demise Simone Lenoir turning into a monster.png Sdzombie feed.jpg lena and simone partially transformed.jpg|Lena and Simone Partially transformed Trivia *Simone and the other werecats are the first Scooby-Doo villains to die, followed by Sarah and Ben Ravencroft and the Phantom Virus. *Simone is based on Elise Lenoir from the Jonny Quest episode Eclipse, who in turn was based on Katrina Moorkroft from the unfinished SWAT Kats episode Succubus! Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Collector of Souls Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Magic Category:Lycanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Game Changer Category:Damned Souls Category:Wealthy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Master of Hero Category:Amoral